911 Emergency
by SnowPancakez
Summary: You think your life is good until tragedy swoops in and finds a way to ruin it. The Hospital was never his favorite place, even at a time like this but will a certain raven haired doctor change his mind? SasuNaru, rated M for cursing and sexual content
1. Chapter 1

_**This was just a little something I thought up. My latest story went so well that I decided on another. I try to keep the cursing down but this story has a lot of swearing. Please enjoy like you enjoyed my others!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just the plot.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>911 Emergency!<strong>_

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

><p>The ice fell in the glass followed by the clear liquid of the strong vodka. The pink haired girl lifted the glass to her lips and took a small sip before grabbing the bottle and moving herself into the frontroom. She positioned herself on the couch and drank more of her drink. Her emerald eyes looked towards the door and her full pink lips stretched into a frown. Was she not good enough? Is he not satisfied?<p>

The young woman heard the car pull into the driveway and clutched her glass tightly. She stayed on the couch as she heard the keys jingle on the other side of the door. A blonde man stepped in and locked the door then turned her, his sparkling blue eyes confused as to why she was still up.

"Sakura? It's two in the morning. Why are you up this late?" the man asked and she only continued to stare at him. He felt an eerie feeling in his stomach and started to cautiously approach her. "Sakura?"

"How was she...?" the pinkette finally said, confusing the blonde more.

"W-what?"

"Don't play coy with me, Naruto. Was she good?" the man, Naruto, slightly tilted his head.

"What are you talking about? I- Oh no, I am not cheating! Why the hell would you-!" Sakura stood up and threw her glass. She stormed over to him and suddenly slapped him across the face.

"I saw you with your secretary! Flirting with her and playing with her blonde hair!" she screamed.

"Ino had asked me on a date but I told her I was with someone! You need calm down, your drunk!" Naruto could smell the liquir on her breath. Sakura gave a frustrated cry then stormed upstairs. Naruto followed and entered their bedroom to see her packing her things. "What are you doing?" he asked, suddenly worried she would actually leave him.

"Getting away from your sorry excuse of an ass! My mother was right, you are a waste of time!" Naruto went over to her suitcase and dumped it out. Sakura glared at him then grabbed her cell phone and left the room. The blonde hurried downstairs, just in time to see her open the door and storm out. He chased after her. Sakura was already half way across the street, outside of their apartment.

"Sakura please wait!" he called and ran after her. She stopped when he grabbed her arm and spinned her around. "We can talk about this..." The pinkette growled then pulled away from him."Go to your little slut! I'm not waisting another second on you! And for the record...I slept with Sai at that christmas party last year!" she screamed then took a step away from him.

Naruto saw the bright lights before she did and called out to her. All Sakura had time to do was look at the oncoming bus before she was hit dead on.

-0-

A phone rang through a dark house. It's annoying screech played for a matter of minutes before a pale hand shot out from under a comforter and grabbed the noisy thing. "Sasuke Uchiha speaking." a smooth deep voice said into the phone. His half naked body snaking out from under his warm bed as the person on the other line continued to talk. "I see...I'll be there in ten minutes." he hung up the phone then put it back on the reciever.

Sasuke threw off the blanket and stretched, in all his naked glory. He nudged the lump still on the bed and it stirred. "Hey..wake the hell up and get your clothes on." A small boy rose and looked up at him. He rubbed one eye then smiled. "Hey-" his wrist was grabbed and he was pulled from the bed and handed his clothes. "Shut up and get dressed. I need to go to the hospital."

The boy looked slightly disappointed but dressed anyways. Sasuke was already fully dress and drinking a cup of coffee when the boy came down. He ushered him to the door and locked it once they were outside. The boy clung to his arm. "Sasuke-kun...you promised we would talk about our relationship in the morning~" he tried to purr sexily but Sasuke only pushed him off and scowled.

"I was drunk and you were a one night stand. End. Of. Story. Do I need to spell it out? Get lost kid." Sasuke got into his black SUV and sped off, failing to see the tears in the boys eyes and the hateful glare they contained. The boy pushed up his thick black rimmed glasses and sniffled. "You will be mine..."

The Uchiha made it to the hospital two minutes late, much to his dismay. He strode in through the doors and saw a scowl. "Yeah yeah...I had some unwanted weight clinging to me." The brunette shook his head then sighed as Sasuke put on scrubs. "You really need to stop with the one night stands, Sasuke. It's not healthy."

Sasuke only rolled his eyes and motioned for the chart sheet. His onyx eyes scanned it quickly before he strode quickly to operating room 4. He washed his hands in the sink next to the room then entered. "Information now." he said clearly and an intern perked up. "White female, hit in head on collision." Sasuke nodded then put on his operating gloves and moved the intern out of the way. This women was losing to much blood to quickly. The doctor had to act fast or her life would be lost.

-0-

Naruto sat in the waiting room, his hands buried in his hair and his foot tapping nervously against the tile floor. It had been two hours since his girlfriend was brought in here and he had yet to be notified about her condition.

"Oh god...oh god.." he muttered then ran a shaky hand over his tanned face.

"You!" the blondes head snapped up and saw a pink haired woman. She resembled Sakura in many ways but lighter hair and brown eyes. Her hateful mother who thought her daughter was a goddess. "You stupid fucking boy! I told her you were a good for nothin' and now her life is on a thread!" the woman came towards him in a blind rage.

Naruto quickly stood. "M-Mrs. Haruno! It wasn't my fault she walked in front of it!" he said and winced when the enraged mother grabbed him by the collar and squeezed. "Like hell it wasn't your fault!" she yelled and brought her hand back to slap him. A hand gently wrapped around her wrist and pulled her back. Mr. Haruno stood next to his wife, his face stern. "My dear...calm down. We wouldn't want to be kicked out."

The blonde sat back down and silently thanked the man. Mr. Haruno had dark red hair with emerald eyes, he was tall and always wore a suit. Sakura's parents had always hated him and he believed that the love of his life loved him but now he wasn't so sure. The pinkette had been acting strange the past week and he had his own suspicions. He knew she had slept with Sai, he had told him the day after thay had sex.

Naruto sighed and hung his head. His hands came over his face again. Sai had been his good friend since college, no matter how perverted he was, and he was totally wasted that night. Sakura had taken advantage of him but the blonde still didn't leave her because he loved her and believed she would come clean and say sorry. It was mid-February now and she still hadn't said one word. Why did she have to test his love? The blonde shook his head again. Maybe their relationship was all smoke and mirrors.

But why was he doubting their relationship now? She had cheated on him almost two months ago with his close friend and now he was starting think she was a no good slut. Naruto smiled a little, Sai always said he was thick headed sometimes.

"Ahem." The three people in the waiting room looked up to see a raven haired man in dark blue scrubs with a clipboard. "Are you three here for Haruno?" Sakura's mother stood and went over to the man. "Please tell me she's okay!" Naruto saw the disgust in those pretty onyx eyes. He stared into the mans eyes and felt like drowning in them- wait? What? The blonde sat up erectly and gulped. He was not going to his college days again. No more homosexual shit.

"Ma'am, could you please refrain from clinging to my arm and back away." the doctor said and she backed off. He cleared his throat. "Ms. Haruno has suffered minor head trauma with both legs broken and a completely shattered arm. She will live but will have difficulty walking the rest of her life. She still has not woken up and I highly doubt she will for awhile. Now, if you'll please follow me then I'll take you to her."

Naruto stood but Sakura's mother glared at him. "Oh no! You are not going to see her! This is all your fault anyways." the blonde sighed and sat right back down as the doctor curiously raised an eyebrow then took the couple down the hallway. The business man ran his hand over his face again and heaved a heavy sigh. "What a bitch." someone beside him said. Naruto looked over to see Sai.

"Ah you got my text message." Naruto mumbled.

"Karma finally caught up to that bitch. You shoulda' left her when you had the chance Naru-chan." The blonde punched him in the arm lightly.

"Asshole...I told you not to call me that. I'm not a girl."

"I thought you had no penis dickless?" Sai smiled his oh so fake smile.

"Why am I friends with you again?" the raven shrugged but dropped the fake smile and put on a real one. Naruto smiled back then sat up straight when Sakura's parents were walking, talking to the doctor from earlier. Sai wolf whistled. "Damn he's hot." he looked over at Naruto and saw the blonde just staring at him then shaking his head. "And it seems you want a piece of that ass. I'd tap that Naru-chan." A blush spread across his cheeks.

"S-shut up pervert..." Sai smirked in triumph and whistled again, this time getting the other ravens attention. He excused himself from the parents and went over to the two friends.

"Uzumaki was it? You made the 911 call?" the blonde nodded dumbly and the doctor pinched the brim of his nose. Stupid people gave him headaches. "I understand your this womens boyfriend so please follow me and- and tell your friend to stop checking me out or I'll knock his ass into his stomach." Naruto looked over at Sai and rolled his eyes before following the doctor.

"Are doctors suppose to talk like that?" Sai asked curiously and Naruto could feel the murderous intent. "Sai just shut up before we get kicked out." This blonde wasn't as stupid as he first thought. The doctor opened the door for them and couldn't help but stare at the blondes ass. No so dumb indeed.

Naruto stared at his girlfriends face in horror. Black bruises covered her once beautiful face. She looked so fragile in that bed with both legs hanging from the wall with huge white casts covering them. "God Sakura..." he said and sat by her side. Why did he feel so bad? It was her own fault she was like this. She pulled away from him and she accused him of cheating.

"Mr. Uzumaki. May I have a word?" the doctor said and the blonde stood. "She had high levels of alcohol in her system. Know anything about that?"

"S-she was drinking before I guess...I could smell it on her breath when she was yelling at me..and I.." Naruto ran a hand through his hair then cleared his throat. "Doctor...she accused me of cheating or whatever and I guess she drank before I got home from work..."

"Hmm..sounds like a rough night. I suggest you get some sleep."

"No no...I have to stay here but thank you doctor..."

"Dr. Uchiha but call me Sasuke." Sasuke reached out and shook his hand then brought it to his lips and kissed his knuckles. The blonde blushed and pulled his hand away quickly. The raven licked his lips and finally got a good look at the blonde. He wouldn't mind having this blonde in his bed at all. Probably still a virgin.

Sasuke loved virgins. Especially blonde virgins. It is going to be a pleasure to seduce this firecracker.

"N-Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto blushed yet again as the raven smirked.

"I'll be seeing you then Naruto." with that, the doctor turned his heel and left. Naruto blinked a few times then went to go sit back down. He saw the smug look on Sai's face and instantly wanted to wipe it off his pale face. "Shut it and don't even-"

"Damn blondie, cover that erection or you might scar the young nurses here with your small penis." Naruto groaned and covered his face.

"God damnit Sai! I do not have an erection and I do not like that smug bastard!"

"Suurrreee~ You so wanna bang him or...get banged yourself." The pale man smirked when the blondes face lit up a nice shade of pink.

"Fuck-"

"I know you wanna get fucked by him. No need to tell the world Naru-chan."

"Sai-!"

"You shouldn't be saying my name~"

Naruto gave up in trying to tell him off because Sai always twisted around his words. Perverted as always. Sai smiled at him once again then bent foward a little. "You seriously need to get laid. We all know Sakura hasn't given you anything."

"SAI YOU-"

"Sir please be quiet! There are other patients!" a nurse said from the hallway and Naruto turned pink. Sai smirked once again in triumph. "When will you learn Naru-chan. I am the master at insults~"

"Fuck off Sai."

"Love you too buddy."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sai and his evil ways. I've decided to make Sai Naruto's good friend because he's fun to type about. This is a SASUNARU not a NARUSAKU. Got it? Her "tragic" accident is how they meet and it is NOT love at first sight. Naruto just thinks he's hot and Sasuke only see's him as a piece of hot ass he wants to ravish then leave the next morning mk? And the boy at the beginning will make another appearance and you all will probably hate me for this but it fits all in the story. So bear with me please~ I hope you find the end funny becasue I do~ Read and review! Thank ya! Reviews fuel my fingers to type the next chapter hehe.<strong>_

_**This chapter is really short or at least not as long as I want it to be but it can't be helped. I'm hoping the next will be longer but it'll play out the way it plays out. Anyways...enjoy once again! -Snow**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I was very happy to get many favorites so quickly so I'm adding another chapter. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>911 Emergency<strong>_

_**Chapter Two**_

* * *

><p>Smoke blew into the crisp morning. A lone figure leaned against a wall behind the hospital and sighed as more smoke came from its mouth. Shikamaru Nara took another drag from his cigarette as he looked up into the morning sun. "Troublesome hospital...waking me up this early just to watch a kid die." He dropped the cigarette and put it out with the heel of his shoe.<p>

The lazy man opened the back door and walked back into hell to run into an intern. He gave her a bored look and walked past her. He gave off the 'I-don't-wanna-be-bothered' aura but some stupid idiot had to mess with him. "Neji..it's to fucking early..." he said and the long haired man only gave him a stern look.

"It's not your fault that kid went into cardiac arrest. This stuff happens everyday and as a doctor you should know it. Also...Sasuke has targeted another victim.." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and they kept walking. He knew his best friend had a serious problem when it came to sleeping around. He had broken a lot of hearts in medical school, in the male department. It's not like he could stop him or anything. Sasuke was a ticking time bomb. He waited for the right moment to stick his dick into something and screw it until it couldn't move.

"Who is it this time?" he said in a monotone voice.

"Some blonde kid named Naruto Uzumaki...his girlfriend was hit by a truck and he's visiting her. I think Sasuke targeted him...he is pretty cute." Shikamaru shook his head. Sasuke sure did pick the right time to do anything he wanted. He had yet to watch his best friend drown himself into more trouble.

"Great...now when this kid doesn't put out, break out the vodka and a drunk, angry Sasuke." They both shuddered. Last time Sasuke was rejected, it didn't end pretty. He had gotten wasted and gone to the kids house, seduced him further and they screwed for three days straight. Shikamaru and Neji had to cover his shifts. Never again.

The brunettes rounded the corner and there was the devil himself, talking to a pink haired women in her mid-forties. "Uchiha-san...when do you think she'll wake?" Sasuke gave her an annoyed look but she ignore it and wanted an answer.

"Mrs. Haruno, I would love to tell you that your is going to wake up at any moment but I can't because that would be lying. Your daughter isn't gonig to wake up soon because of the trauma that was done to her body. Now please go back into her room and let me get back to work." Same old Sasuke. Always one with the ladies. The women went into the room and Sasuke growled as he massaged his temples.

"Jesus fucking christ lady...you act liek your gonna die if she doesn't wake up!" he said and paced in irritation.

"Yo Uchiha. Old lady giving you a headache?" Shikamaru asked and Sasuke sent him a fierce glare. The brunette dug into his lab coat pocket and handed him a bottle of pain killers. The raven snatched then took two pills then washed them down with water from a fountain. "Fucking women won't stop crying about her daughter. She kicked out Uzumaki and his..weird ass friend earlier." Shikamaru raised and eyebrow.

"Uzumaki?" he asked. The doctor stiffened then waved his hand. The brunette knew that all to well. Sasuke hated it when his friends got invovled with his love life and pratically told them to shut up and deal with his playboy actions. "Whatever Uchiha. I'll catch ya later, the cafeteria is calling." The Nara walked past him and his body moved in the direction of the cafeteria.

Gross.

Disgusting.

Is that even edible?

Shikamaru knew hospital food sucked so why even come here? Oh yeah, to spy on Uchiha's new boy toy or target or whatever he was. The blonde was currently slurping down his third bowl of miso ramen and glaring at the raven across from him. The lazy man sat at the table next to theirs and tuned in on their conversation.

"Dude Sai I swear to god if you don't drop the fucking subject, I'll shove my foot where the sun don't shine." the blonde said, trying to sound threatening but it only made him cute with the blush.

"Oh Naru-chan. I knew you wanted that doctor to fuck you and now your offering me? How sweet of you!" the raven, Sai, said back cheerfully and dodged the fist aimed for his face.

"Not funny! Can you please drop it! I'm here for Sakura...not some doctor I just met." he said twirling his chopsticks around in his ramen. The Sai guy frowned at this and leaned forward.

"She accused you of cheating, got drunk, and slept with me when I was drunk off my balls then didn't even tell until she was about to get hit by the bus. I'm telling, it's karma and she doesn't deserve you so stop tripping over this Naruto." The raven sounded serious and the blonde..the blonde was smiling a little. Shikamaru was puzzled by this and observed some more.

"Thanks Sai but I'll stay here until she wakes up and we'll see how it goes from there." The blondes smile widened a little. "And I can't believe you care about me Sai~" he said teasingly and stuck his tongue out a little. The raven turned pink in the cheeks and cleared his throat. "Yeah well..your like my brother and us big brothers have to watch out for their idiotic, sexually frustrated, brothers." the blonde turned red and chased him out of the cafeteria, yelling profanities.

Shikamaru shook his head as he drank the stale coffee. Just Sasuke's type. Blonde, blue eyes, and full of life. Hopefully he won't break Sasuke's balls to hard. The Uchiha sure had to work all his worth on this. The brunette closed his eyes. "Good luck Uchiha..."

-0-

Sasuke was not having the time of his life right now. Since one of the doctors in section 8 decided to be sick on the day of his patients due date. He was stuck helping a women give birth to a slimy purple baby. Four to be exact. The raven hated vaginas and now he had to stare at one for an hour, helping this women give birth to four boys.

"And there is the last onw Mrs. Haruki. Another boy." he handed the screaming child to a nurse and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. Sasuke's face twisted in disgust as the women breast fed two of her children while the other two were getting examined. His job here was done so he left and washed his hands. He swore in middle school to never touch one of those again and look what happened.

The Uchiha ran a clean hand through his hair and let of a deep sigh. His mind couldn't stop going back to that blonde. Sasuke had always gotten his man and he was determined to get this one in his bed as well.

The raven walked down the hall, doing his rounds, checking on patients who had just gone through surgery or had minor injuries. Of course some elderly lady had enough balls to pat him on the butt and tell him he reminded her of her late husband. He only gave her pills and hurried the fuck out of there. "Perverted old people..." he mumbled as he came close to Haruno's room.

"Having fun Uchiha?" Sasuke looked up to see Neji and he rolled his eyes.

"Shove it up your ass Hyuuga and twirl." he spat and the brunette only sighed as he followed the raven into the room. "Shouldn't you be oh I don't know...doing your job?" Neji only smirked as he saw the blonde man sleeping in a chair. His weird friend sketching something, not even sparing them a glance.

The weirdo finally looked up and smirked. "Uchiha-kun! I was expecting you. Would you like a glimpse of my fabulous art?" the other raven turned his sketch and Sasuke nearly got a hard on right then and there. In the drawing, Naruto was on his knee's showing off his body to world, a sultry look in his eyes. "Isn't fantastic? Of course...Naruto's penis isn't that big..." he mumbled the last part to himself and started to erase.

"Woah...Sasuke. I'm gone." Neji patted his shoulder then left, leaving Sasuke in the room alone. The Uchiha shook his head and brought his blush down before he went over to the monitors and started to jot down numbers onto the sheet. He could feel the others gaze on him but chose to ignore him and continue his work. The blonde stirred and he sat up tiredly. He rubbed one eye and failed t notice Sasuke.

"Nya..Sai~ I hungy..." he said cutely and it went straight to Sasuke's groin. The other raven stood and patted his head.

"I'll get you ramen." Sai winked then exited the room. Sasuke cleared his throat and the blonde turned to him. His cheeks went a light shade of pink before he turned back. "Ah doctor..checking up on her?"

"Yes. Everything is fine, if your wondering." Sasuke was leaving but the blonde got up quickly and stopped him.

"S-sasuke! I..I u-um...thank you for taking care of her!...yeah.." Sasuke smirked.

_Hook._

"Ah well you can repay me somehow." The blondes eyes lit up.

"Anything!"

_Line._

"How about you and me, on a date?" he asked smoothly and the blonde tensed. Sasuke knew he had him by the throat.

"Welll...I..um.."

_And..._

"U-um no..thanks.."

_Sinker...?_

Sasuke cleared his throat to hide his anger and tried to pull off a smile. "Alright then. See you in a few hours." The doctor left the room and gently closed the door before he stood in the middle of the hallway and stared blanky at the floor. Was he just..._rejected?_

-0-

Naruto stared at Sakura's bruised face and frowned more. He had just rejected the guy that held his girlfriends life in his hands. Were doctors suppose to be homosexuals? Sai was gay, 'd been friends for a long time and he can remember Sai trying to get into his pants ever since they met.

But had rejected someone. A hot someone. Who looked pissed as hell.

"You are an idiot Naruto Uzumaki..." the blonde said.

"Realizing your problem is the first step into recovery~" Sai said as he handed his friend a cup of warm miso ramen. Naruto glared at him then looked down at his cup. He suddenly wasn't hungry.

"Passed the doctor on my way here and he looked like he was about to blow his load." Naruto blushed a little at the lude comment and cleared his throat. Was Sasuke really that mad?

"Ahahaha...he kinda asked me out.." Naruto said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head and grinning a little.

Sai raised and eyebrow. "Aaannnddd?"

"And I rejected him..." Sai pinched the brim of his nose and sighed. He shook his head at his friend. Naruto thought he was straight but in fact he was not. Sai had knew he was gay the moment Naruto started to date Sakura, of all people. After two years of dating, they didn't have sex once. Naruto was super virgin while his girlfriend was being cowgirl slut. It was kinda messed up but sadly true.

"You really really need to get this through your thick skull. You. Are. Gay! Jesus Naruto, its not that hard to admit you like boys." the blonde only glared but it wasn't as intense.

"Yuo...could be right...but I don't know. I barely even know the guy and he's Sakura's doctor. Hoe cliche is that?" Again, Sai sighed.

"Who cares? He could be the love of your life! Listen, I'm gonna take you to a gay bar and before you protest, I want you to try and have fun without starting a fist fight."

"Hey! That guy grabbed my ass!"

"It's a gay bar you baka..."

"Fine..whatever.." Sai smirked then clapped momentarily.

"Robustque here we come!"

Naruto knew he was gonig to regret this.

-0-

Neji and Shikamaru watched their friend pace around his frontroom. Their shift ended thrirty minutes ago and the Uchiha was on edge. "He so rejected your ass didn't he?" Sasuke glared at Neji.

"Fuck you! I'll get him in my bed...just you wait." he said then snapped his fingers. "I need a drink..up for the club?"

Shikamaru shrugged the sighed as he brought out his pack of cigarette's. He looked over at the brunette next to him and Neji shrugged. "Why the hell not?" Sasuke smirked and grabbed his car keys. "Robustque here we come..."

The three park outside of the neon blue club and saw the line already down the street with slutty looking men. Sasuke got out of the car and could smell the alcohol from here. His mouth watered. His friends rolled their eyes as they followed the raven, who got them in quickly, much to protests of the by-standers outside.

Shikamaru got them a table and they ordered three cosmos. The beat wasn't too troublesome and he was allowed to smoke in here. Sasuke scanned the room for any cute guys and his eyebrows went up when he saw a familiar face. "Fuck. Everyone duck." he grabbed his friends ducked under the table. "What the hell Uchiha?" Neji said but Sasuke shushed him. Feet passed by and he let them go.

"The kid I picked up the night before is here...he's fucking annoying and wants a relationship..." Neji whistled while Shikamaru laughed. Sasuke Uchiha in a relationship. Hilarious. The lights changed from neon blue to orange and the color gave Sasuke an instant headache. He wanted a drink now and the waiter was taking way to long. He stood from the table and went to the bar.

Sasuke sat at the bar and regretted it. His worst nightmare had spotted him out in the open and ran up to him. The boy had bright red hair that went a little past his ears, thick rimmed glasses and violet, almost purple eyes. He wore a tight black top with shorts and knee high socks. "Hello Karin.." (A/N: Told you you guys would be like whoa! Yes, Karin is a boy in this but she is still obsesses with Sasuke) The smaller boy smiled then latched onto his arm. "It's soooo good to see you! I think we got off on the wrong foot this morning and was wond-" Sasuke tuned him out and sighed.

His onyx eyes scanned the room. They caught onto a very...arousing sight. Blonde hair, blue eyes, tight orange tank top with his ass clad in black shorts. "Naruto..."

"Naruto? Who the hell is that?" Karin said as he was pushed away. He watched Sasuke leave him and hurry towards some blonde guy dancing in the crowd. "The fuck!" he yelled.

Naruto was currently having a lot of fun dancing by himself. Sai went of somewhere by himself to get laid or something. Earlier, he didn't want to wear what Sai chose for him but right now he was glad he did because damn it was hot. The blonde twirled his slender body and shook his hips to the fast paced beat. Pale hands rested on his hips and a body was pressed to his back. Naruto was to far gone in the music to notice.

Their bodies rocked to the beat and Naruto felt the electricity in the crowd of people. He pressed his ass to his dancing partners groin and turned to greet him but his eyes widened. "Holy shit! Sasuke! What the...how the..." he stuttered.

The Uchiha smirked in triumph. "Good evening. I saw you dancing all by yourself so I decided to join you." Naruto blushed then gulped. It's not like Sakura was watching or anything. He shrugged then continued to dance, his face pink from knowing who he was grinding against. They danced a few more songs before Sasuke led him off the dancefloor and towards his table. Neji sat there with Sai in his lap, a heated tongue warm going on between the two. The raven cleared his throat.

Sai looked up and smirked. "Ah Naru-chan! Looks like we both got doctors to examine our bodies tonight~"

"N-no! We were just dancing..." Naruto mumbled as he sat in the booth and Sasuke scooted next to him. He tried to frown but then it hit him. Maybe the blonde was shy. Yes that was it. He noticed how umcomfortable the blonde was with his friend moaning next to him. "Would you like me to take you home?" he offered and the blonde nodded his head all to willingly.

They manuvered through the bodies and outside. Sasuke led him to his SUV and opened the door for him. The blonde blushed before getting in and looking around in the fancy car. They didn't share any words the entire car ride and Sasuke felt confident. He caught the blondes attention at least.

Naruto made him stop in front of a hotel and the raven raised an eyebrow. "A hotel?"

"W-well I share an apartment with Sakura and her mother threatened to call the police if I lived there so I kinda rented a room..." Naruto smiled a little but the doctor instantly knew it was fake. "Hn." was all he said. Naruto got out of the car and blushed a little.

"T-thanks! For the ride...oh and expect your friend..."

"Neji."

"Yeah Neji to not come to work tomorrow cause...Sai is going to drain all his energy." Sasuke only chuckled and the blonde giggled or at least tried not to. "Night Sasuke.."

"Night..Naruto." He smiled then put his car in drive and drove away.

Naruto put his hand over his heart and felt the rapid beat. Sasuke had a nice smile. He should smile more often. Naruto blushed then hurried into the hotel. He couldn't wipe the smile from his face the entire time he showered, brushed his teeth, and finally crawled into bed.

Sasuke smiled at him and it felt...nice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Holy crap it's late and my fingers hurt! I better get some reviews tomorrow~ o Good night! Two chapters in one day is enough for me. Next chapter will be fun to type and this was just as fun. And yes I did the impossible, I made Karin a MAN. It was my friends idea since we needed a boy to try and step into their relationship since Sakura is currently out of commintion (thank you god). Again good night and enjoy! -Snow<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**You guys make me feel so special. I loved the reviews I'm getting and it just fuels me to write more~ Thank you for the lovely reviews! On with the next chapter~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>911 Emergency<strong>_

_**Chapter Three**_

* * *

><p>The office was as busy as ever. Naruto was glad to get away from the hospital for a few hours and get to work. He worked at Sannin Publishing and was an editor for grandfathers very...unusual work. He sat at his desk and spotted Sai talking to Yamato, their supervisor. The blonde rolled his eyes as he clicked on his tab and saw his grandpa had a new chapter added to his newest edition of Icha Icha Paradise. "Goodie..."<p>

Saturday night was the night he danced with Sasuke and Sunday he saw him at the hospital. They talked for a little bit but the raven didn't flirt with him as much. He was to busy trying not to punch Sai, who was making lude movements with his hands. Naruto was right about Neji not coming to work the next day because Shikamaru had to take up his shift during the day and Sasuke during the night.

Naruto had asked Sai about that but he only kept quiet and told him it was a one night fling. Then he went to be his perverted self and went into detail about how big Neji's dick was. The blonde had pushed his face away and walked out of the room, just in time to knock over Sakura's mom. Stupid Sai.

The blonde sighed as he read the manuscript. The infamous Jiraiya had yet another best seller in the erotic section, which was in the back of the store. His blue eyes scanned the page and raised an eyebrow. 'The young boy's kimono slid from his shoulder and he gave the dark haired man a sultry look. "Please..take me~" the boy said breathlessly, his blonde hair-' Naruto felt a vein pop. "That stalking son of a bitch..."

He angrily stood and grabbed a sharpened pencil. This was beyond low, even for his grandfather. Spying on him? With Sasuke! The blonde kicked open his door and flung the object at him, it missed Jiraiya's head by an inch. "You perverted old man! How dare you spy on me when I-" the giddy expression his grandfather wore told him that he was going to get humiliated.

"Ah Naru-chan! You finally lost your virginity! And to a Uchiha. You got high standards kid!" Naruto saw red and started to yell profanities.

"We did not have sex! He only dropped me off!" Jiraiya shook his head. "Tut tut Naruto...you can't lie when I have an inside source! An eyewitness!"

"What eyewitness-...I'm going to kill him..." The blonde turned to see Sai smiling at him and waving a little. Naruto narrowed his eyes and mouthed 'I hate you'. Sai only smirked and wiggled his pinky at him, meaning he had a small penis. The blonde hung his head and left his grandpa to celebrate and was plotting their demise sometime this week. He couldn't visit Sakura as much as he wanted to because work always made him stay late.

Naruto sighed as he sat in his chair and opened a new tab. He started to type and review other manuscripts. The blonde delt with Sai's babbling about how good it felt when Neji pounded it him. Too much information. "Sai! I don't care how you rode him. Please let me do my job!" he said suddenly and Sai frowned.

"Party popper~ Your no fun since your a super virgin. The whole point of taking you to that club was to get you drunk and laid but then that doctor had to take you home when it was only nine." Sai said dramatically. "Wanna go out to lunch with the guys? Before we come back to this sexless, boring office?"

Boring was not the right word for this place. Insane was more like it. Naruto looked over at him then put his pencil to his bottom lip. "Going to that sushi place that just opened up? I heard they have fresh ingredients." Sai shrugged as he whipped out his cell phone and started to text someone. "Gaara, Choji, and Lee can make it but Kiba is swamped at the clinic." The blonde nodded then put his computer on hibernate.

The sushi resturaunt was a nice place and they made the food right in front of you. They also had cooked fish that has been imported from around the world. Naruto could smell the fresh fish from down the street. Sai saw their friends as soon as he entered and dragged the blonde along. Gaara Sabaku was one scary guy, blood red hair, intimidating mint green eyes with black rings around each one, and a stern face that said, 'I'm dangerous, screw you.' Choji was...Choji. He was chubby and Naruto knew from experience to not mention his weight. He had light brown hair and each cheek had a red swirl.

Now Lee was crazy. Everyone knew that and yet they still were friends with him. Lee had black hair which was cut in an agonizing bowl haircut. He always wore green, green suits, green shirts, green ANYTHING. Always babbled on about youth and had an obsession with exercise. "Naruto, Sai! My youthful friends! Isn't today just full of youth?"

Naruto only smiled as Gaara pinched the brim of his nose. "How's working with him Gaa-chan?" Sai asked and only recieved the bird. The raven chuckled then sat back in the plush booth. The waiter came over and smiled. "Hi! I'm Karin and I'll be your waiter this afternoon. What can I get you to drink?"

"Sake.." Gaara needed it.

"Green tea my youthful boy!"

"Water." Sai, such an original

"I'll take some sake as well."

Naruto scanned the drinks then looked up at the redhead. "Come on Naruto! Pick a damn drink." Sai said with a sigh and noticed the waiter stiffen a little. His dark eyes twinkled with wonder. The blonde looked up at the redhead and smiled. "I'll just have some water." he said and Karin turned on his heel and left swiftly.

"What was his problem?" Naruto asked and looked around the table. Gaara shrugged and continued to scan the menu while Lee talked to Choji about the food choices. Sai was the only one that wasn't talking, his eyes kept on the waiter that brought them their drinks. Karin set down each of their drinks and took out a notepad. "Ready to order?"

"Mm..we'll all have the combo meal with seaweed wrapped saucy and salmon." Sai said and everyone put in the fish they wanted.

"Okay then. I'll be right back with your meal!" he said a little to cheerfully then turned to leave.

"Sir, my friend has something in his drink." Sai said pointing to Naruto's water. Karin looked over his shoulder then took the glass, there was a white substance at the bottom. "I'm so sorry. I'll get you another glass!" he took it with him then came back a few minutes later with a clean glass of water. "My apologies." he said quickly then walked away.

Naruto took a sip then looked over at Sai, who shrugged. "Just ignore it." The five friends talked about work for awhile. Naruto told them that Sakura was in the hospital and all of them, except Lee didn't feel any sympathy. Lee has been in love with her since high school but Naruto snagged her attention more than Lee could.

"Oh guys, our Naru-chan is growing up! He has found a sexy doctor that wants to pound into his innocent virgin ass~" Gaara choked on his sake and Naruto blushed heavily. Gaara was like a big brother and was very protective of the blonde. He wiped his mouth then glared at Sai. "You better not be lying Sai or I will pull your intestines from your ass."

"You tried to in high school! It didn't work!" Sai said with a smirk and Gaara growled. "I'm not lyin' this time~ This guy is totally into him." The redhead sighed then looked at the blonde. Naruto looked anywhere but at Gaara. He whistled, trying to act innocent but couldn't pull it off under the intense gaze of his friend.

"W-well Sasuke isn't that extreme but..I guess he might like me but I'm not a homo!" Sai snorted and so did Gaara.

"Rrriigghhhtt. Sure your not gay. Your obsessively clean, you haven't had sex with Sakura at all and your straight? Well dating her can make any man gay..." Sai mumbled, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Naruto glared at him then sighed in defeat. Once Sai was set on something, he always got his way. Like a spoiled child. "Mmm we'll just have to test this theory! Go on a date with him and see if your homo or not." Naruto wanted to say no so bad but Sai would convince otherwise.

"Fine...we'll go to the hospital after work. But if he doesnt ask me then don't start crying you crazy asshole."

Sai smiled and popped in another piece of sushi. He had no idea when it came but there it was. He checked his watch and groaned. "Back to boring town Naru-chan. Eat a few more before we go." Naruto stuffed three in his mouth, chewed, then swallowed. He got up and said good bye to everyone before he and Sai left the resturaunt.

Rain started to pour down as they neared their office. "I hope this lets up soon." he said before going inside with Sai.

-0-

It didn't let up soon at all.

The rain came down in buckets and the wind whipped people in the face. Naruto sneezed loudly as he sat in his girlfriends room and looked out the window. He drove in this crappy weather and since the parking lot was nearly full, he had to walk in it too. The blonde sighed and wrapped the blanket around him tighter. He ran into Sasuke on his way up here and the doctor only smirked at him before walking away.

The blonde found out he was doing his rounds and Sakura's room was last on his list. Naruto sneezed again and wiped his nose with the blanket. Flowers surrounded Sakura's bed and get well balloons and cards were sitting or laying everywhere. All of her co-workers had come in and gave her all of these useless things. He didn't understand why she got all of these things. She was only hit by a bus. Wait, thats pretty bad.

Naruto didn't dare touch her hand because he was still having an inner battle with himself. What if Sasuke did ask him out again? He had to accept because Sai would not leave him alone about it. By the way, where was Sai? He had gone to get coffee a while ago. The blonde stood and looked out the door. There was Sai, flirting with Neji again. The doctor smiled at him and said something that made Sai blush then giggle.

One night stand huh? Liar. Naruto rolled his eyes and went back into the room and yawned. Good for Sai though. He's been looking for that certain someone for a long time and Neji seems like a nice guy. The blonde sneezed yet again and this time a tissue was offered. He looked over his shoulder to see Sasuke standing there. He took the tissue and blew his nose.

"Thank you." he said

"Bless you." Sasuke said sitting in a chair next to him. "Fuck my feet hurt. Neji is flirting with your friend over there and neglecting his fucking job. He wouldn't stop talking about how 'cute' your friend is when he begs." Naruto laughed a little.

"Tell me about it. Sai kept going on and on about how big Neji's dick was! That is just sooo wrong." Sasuke chuckled and leaned back in the chair. He relaxed a little then turned his gaze towards the blonde. Saturday night was fun and when he went back to the club, Karin wouldn't stop trying to get his attention. He had brushed the boy off again and had a few drinks before going home. Let's just say the redhead wasn't happy when he left because he was throwing a temper tantrum.

"Why do you come to see her?" he asked suddenly and the blonde tilted his head a little. Naruto pondered for a moment. Why was he here all the time? Sakura did this to herself and even admitted she cheated on him to hurt him. Realization hit the blonde like a herd of horses. (A/N: I hate that saying hit like a ton of bricks so I made it horses :D) He wasn't here because of Sakura. He was here to see Sasuke or at least talk to him. Not that he would tell Sasuke that right away. "W-well I..I don't know.." he stuttered as he blushed a little.

This made the raven smirk in triumph. The blonde was doubting his relationship. A perfect time to strike. "Well my offer for that date still stands Naruto." Naruto visibly gulped. He had asked him again.

"Ok."

"Ok?" Sasuke sat up a little and looked over at the blonde. "Ok what?"

"I-I'll go out on a date b-but you have to take me somewhere nice...not some shitty place with crappy ass food.."

"Hn. I wasn't planning on taking you anywhere shitty. I'll pick you up on Friday at 7:00 sharp. Wear something nice." Sasuke gave him one last look before he did his job and left. Naruto was pink in the face and he thought of his options. Pretend to be ill? Break his legs? Oh god he was going on a date with a guy! Oh shit, oh shit. What had he done?

Naruto bit his lip and hung his head. He had no choice but to go on a date with Sasuke Uchiha.

-0-

Friday came faster than he thought. Naruto waited in he lobby of the hotel he was staying at, constantly fixing his tie and running his tongue over his teeth. What was he worried about? It was just a date. It's not like he hasn't gone on one before. He isn't a complete virgin damnit!

But why the hell was he so nervous? It's just Sasuke. That's right just Sasuke. Another person that was going to take him out. The door opened and Sasuke strode in, he saw Naruto and smirked. The blonde went over to him and examined his suit. He was wearing a regular suit with a dark blue tie. God he looked so good.

Sasuke smirked when he saw Naruto checking him out. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and walked them out. The raven opened the door for him and the blonde scowled for being treated like a girl but got in anyways. Sasuke had made reservations at his brothers resturaunt, it was the nicest place in the city. His brother was 'happy' to know he was bringing someone along and insisted they were going to get the best table.

The black SUV parked in front of the resturaunt and he handed his keys to the usher. Naruto gawked at the interior design. He read so many good reviews about this place and it was owned by...ok the name escapes him but he only shrugged it off and let Sasuke lead him in. "Uchiha." he said and the host instantly took them to their seats. It was a secluded part of the resturaunt and the blonde was impressed.

"Wow Sasuke...this place is really nice. How did you manage to get us in here?"

"I know the manager." Sasuke answered and ushered the waiter over. "The finest wine you have." the waiter nodded then hurried out of the room. Naruto looked around some more. The carpet was royal blue, curtains silk with gold lining and white table tops with matching chairs. On the wall was a huge fan, the top was red and the bottom was white. "You never told me you knew someone so fancy."

"Little brother! I see you've brought your date and a cute one at that." a man said coming out of the kitchen. He looked a lot like Sasuke, pale skin, onyx eyes, but he was taller with longer hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail. He wore a all black suit with a silver tie. "H-hello..I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

The taller man shook his hand then kissed his knuckles. "I'm Itachi Uchiha but please call me Itachi nii-san." Naruto blushed then nodded slowly. What's with Uchiha's and kissing hands? It was weird. Sasuke gave his brother a warning glare and Itachi only smirked.

"Ah Naru-chan! I hope you have a lovely evening with my dear little brother. Just remember he doesn't shave...you know where and to wear a condom~ Enjoy." Itachi hurried out of the room, just in time to dodge a wine glass aimed at his head. "Bastard!" Several waiters came out with trays of food and served them many courses. Naruto tried to keep down his giggling and eat as much as possible. It was all so good.

"Your brother is nice, Sasuke."

"Pfft nice...he's the devils fucking reincarnation. I guess he's a good brother when he wants to be." Naruto smiled a little and started to sink his teeth into jelly filled rice cakes. Sasuke enjoyed his tomato risotto and kept his eyes focused on the blonde. "Let's play a game of twenty questions. I ask you a question and you ask me one okay?" The blonde nodded. "I'll go first then...how did you get those scars on your cheek?" Naruto froze and swallowed the rice cake. It went down slowly and he had to sip his wine.

"Ehm...I guess I have to answer. When I was five, my dad took me and my two older brothers fishing. We had a good time and caught several big fish for dinner. Right when we were about to leave, I saw something shiny in the shallow part of the lake and went to go see what it was. It was a fishermens trap and I got caught in it. The trap pulled me under into the deep end and tightened around my body. It dug into each cheek deeply. My brother Deidara cut me loose and they took me to the hospital. They never kept their eyes off of me after that." Naruto played with the food on his plate and Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Don't feel bad for asking. Everyone asked that question. Okay, my turn. Why are you a doctor." Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes. He looked into wondering blue eyes and smiled a little.

"My mother was in a car accident when I ten. Itachi and I came out with minor injuries but my mother lost her arm because some idiot injected her with the wrong serum. My father was furious and had him fired on the spot. She had head trauma and one arm left. That day, I promised my mother I wouldn't make a mistake like that, ever." Naruto kept quiet but Sasuke shook his head. "Don't give me pity. That happened sixteen years ago. Now whois your best friend?"

"Unfortunately, Sai. The weird pervert that loves butting into my sex life." Sasuke chuckled a little. "And loves drawing eroctic pictures of me..." The raven blushed a little. Now it was Naruto's turn to laugh. "He showed you didn't he? Did you like what you saw...?" Sasuke smirked and leaned forward, Naruto did the same, their noses touched and the blonde unconsciously licked his lips. "Oh yes...I did.." Their lips brushed against eaqch other and for a moment, Naruto swore time itself stopped.

"Whoa! Dickless get to second base!" Naruto pulled back to see Sai smirking at him. The blonde glared at him then raised an eyebrow at Neji. "Sorry to ruin the moment ladies but me and Neji-kun don't want to hear lip locking while we're eating." Sai walked past them then winked at Sasuke, who flipped him off then slid his hands over Naruto's. The blonde blushed a little and smiled.

"Let's leave and go somewhere more private hm?" Sasuke suggested and Naruto nodded slowly. They stood and Naruto waited by the door while Sasuke paid. A redhead approached him and the blonde recogconized him as the waiter from the sushi bar. He glared at Naruto then brushed past. "He'll break you, slut." was all he said before continuing down the street. What the hell? Who the fuck was that? Naruto thought his name was Kamin or something with a K.

He shrugged it off as nothing and smiled as Sasuke came out. The Usher brought Sasuke his car and they drove off towards the blonde's hotel. Sasuke brought it upon himself to bring the blonde up to his room and give him a proper good bye. "I had a great time tonight.." Naruto said truthfully. This made Sasuke smirk.

"Maybe we should do it again sometime? Next week?" the raven stepped closer to him and rested his hands on Naruto's hips. Their breaths mingled. "Yeah...we should.." the blonde whispered before his mouth was covered by the ravens. He felt the moist tongue trace his lips and opened his mouth so Sasuke could snake his way in.

Naruto tasted fantastic. Sasuke instantly knew he was addicted to this taste and pressed one hand to the back of Naruto's head to get more access to his mouth. Their tongues meshed and mingled with each other. Spit dribbled on their tongue when they seperated and the raven wasted no time in attacking the blonde's neck. "Ah! S-sas...uk...e.." he ground out. The doctor sucked on his pulse and left a huge purple hickey on it, telling everyone this blonde belonged to him. Sasuke growled and pulled him closer. "Mine..." he muttered and Naruto panted heavily.

"God.." he mumbled.

"See you tomorrow...Na-ru-to.." Sasuke whispered the last part in his ear and nipped at it before giving the blonde one final good night kiss. The blonde breathlessly entered his room and went into the bathroom to look at the several small hickeys then the huge one on his pulse. "Ugh Sai is going to give me so much shit tomorrow..." His cell phone rang and he instantly answered it. "Hai hai? Sasuke? Ah yes...I made it in okay. Your a bastard! This hickey is not going to go away for a week!"

Naruto talked with him a little longer then got into the shower. He couldn't help but smile. Maybe he was a little gay or at least Bisexual. Naruto felt good right now and nothing could bring him down from his high on cloud nine. The blonde crawled into bed and feel asleep. Kissing Sasuke made him forget all about the redhead's warning.

He forgot about everything the moment their lips brushed a second time that night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ah yay. Another chapter done~ Karin is so mean and in the next chapter will make a big appearence I think. Still need to figure out what he is going to do to mess with Naruto. Sakura does not wake up until much late but I can reassure as soon as she does, she wants to get high on Sasuke's balls. Some reviewers were right. So congrats! I really thank you for the reviews, they made me oh so happy. :3 I don't know if anyone is a Sai and Neji fan but I think they're kinda cute. So anyways, ta ta! Reviews make me happy and want to update faster~ -Snow<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Just want to say thanks for the reviews! Also this is a tragedy because Sakura was hit by a bus and shit. (Even though she deserved it for thinking Naru would cheat on her...) Anyways, here is the next chapter so enjoy please~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>911 Emergency<strong>_

_**Chapter Four**_

* * *

><p>Rage, fury, sadness, remorse. These were all the feelings running through Karin's veins as he walked up the steps to his apartment after a long day at work. His job was disgusting to him abut it paid the bills. He hated it, he hated everything. Except Sasuke. Karin could never hate his beloved. He was handsome, a great lover, abd he was loaded with cash.<p>

The redhead laughed a little at the selfish thought but it was true. Sasuke was a sexy, rich doctor. Who wouldn't want in his bed? Karin sure as hell did. The small boy unlocked his door to his small apartment and walked in, peeling off his coat then stripping out of his dress pants. He went into the bathroom and removed the rest of his clothes. The redhead turned on the shower then looked into the mirror.

"I'm prettier than him...sexier...why can't you choose me?" he asked the mirror and put his hand onto the cold surface. He had silky red hair, violet eyes that shined and flawless pale skin. Why can't Sasuke love him? He loved Sasuke more than anything! Steam hit his face and he decided to get into the shower. Why was he taking a shower in the middle of the afternoon? To look pretty for Sasuke of course!

Karin finally stepped out and dried his body before walkig out and drying his red hair. He looked for something sexy and decided on a tight red vest with a black undershirt, black shorts that barely covered his ass and his favorite red knee high socks. The redhead looked at himself in the mirror then giggled. "Your are so hot~" he purred to no one but himself. "Much hotter than that slutty little blonde bitch." he mumbled.

He never got along with blonde people. They were too dumb and hyper. He personally liked men with black inky hair, like Sasuke-kun! Karin giggled while he brushed his teeth then spit it out, he washed his mouth out then examined his teeth. Blondes deserved to die, they were sluts. Stealing all of the good men and being little bitches. "Hmph Sasuke-kun deserves a real uke!" he said then grabbed his keys and bag. "Here I come Sasuke! You can't ignore me tonight~" he yelled then left his apartment. (A/N: I am a blonde myself and do NOT agree but it's Karin and he's a bitch so...yeah.)

The hospital came into view and he smiled a little. Sasuke was in there, looking sexy. He just a sex god, knew how to use his cock. Karin blushed, thinking of the night they had sex. It was pure bliss to him. Even though they smelled like beer. The waiter parked his car in front and got out. Several nurses saw him then scrunched their noses in disgust. Karin only glared through his glasses then proceeded to walk into the hospital.

He ran over to the front desk. "Excuse me! Where is Sasuke Uchiha stationed?" The women looked up and popped her pink gum then chewed it slowly. Karin became instantly annoyed and put no emotions on his face. "Well?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Go down the hall, then turn left. He's in room 107 checking on Haruno." Karin was off before she finished. He only wanted the room number. He knew this hospital very well since he stalked Sasuke here plently of times. He giggled again at the memory and came to the door but before he opened it, he heard a lagh and his eyes narrowed.

"S-sasuke! You...oh my god! Sai stop!" he heard the blonde laugh again then heard an unfamiliar chuckle.

"Your such a girl dickless! I was only tickling you~"

"You better stop fucking touching him." Karin smiled. That was Sasuke! But why was he in there with that slut?

"Oh you two have only like kissed and not even screwed so don't get all possesive!"

"Sai!"

"What? That's what you told me~ That night I went to Neji's and we-"

"SHUT UP!" the redhead had to jump back a little when he heard two voices yell.

"Sheesh! I was only gonna tell you we drank wine and cuddled!"

"Knowing you, you two probably did more than that." whenever he heard that voice, a headache formed. He tried to listen more but got bored with the conversation. Karin tuned them out since Sasuke wasn't talking anymore. The redhead sighed softly, this blonde would not shut the hell up! Talk, talk, talk!

"Sasuke? Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?" Please little slut. Please just give Sasuke to me before you get hurt. He only wants to stick himself in your small ass.

"I was wondering...the night of our date, there was this redhead...and he told me something." Karin froze and pressed himself more to the door.

"Redhead?"

"Yeah! He was a little shorter than me and had these huge glasses." The redhead growled. His glasses were not that huge!

"Hmm...nope don't remember a redhead with huge glasses..." Karin felt a little hurt but surely he was just kidding. He pressed more to the door and next thing he knew, it slid open and he fell in. His glasses went flying somewhere and he cracked his knee on the floor. Karin touched his knee and whined a little. "I think these are yours.." the redhead grabbed his glasses and put them on.

Three people stared at him and he stood up slowly. The blonde was looking at him and Sasuke was scowling. Most likely at the blonde for saying or doing something dumb. "Sasuke-kun! It's so good to see you~" he purred then went over to him. The blonde glared, just jealous of his good looks of course. "Wanna go out to dinner Sasuke? There's this really nice place I know!" Karin attached himself to Sasuke's arm and giggled.

Sasuke snarled then pushed him away, not to gently. Karin fell onto his butt and pouted. "Ow! That hurt Sasuke- what? Why are you looking at me like that...?" he asked then stood up slowly.

"Get out of here! I told you! Your a one night stand and that's all you'll be!" he yelled and Karin shrinked back.

"But that's not true! You'll fall for me once you go on a date and-"

"No! I will never love you! Get it through your fucking head now GET OUT!" Sasuke interrupted. Karin's eyes filled with tears and he glared at the blonde.

"He'll be mine! You better watch yourself bitch!" he yelled then ran out of the room. Karin had never been so humiliated in his life. The redhead ran into someone then said a small 'sorry' before running out the door. He would never give up on Sasuke! Never! He was his! And no one would take him away!

-0-

Naruto felt a little uneasy. Who was that boy and why did Sasuke have to be so cruel? The blonde could relate to unwanted love but he always let the other down easily. The raven had looked so pissed and embarressed but he humiliated that poor kid. He sighed then bit his lip. What was the thing about one night stands? Sasuke wasn't like that...was he?

The blonde shook his head. No, Sasuke was not playing him! He wouldn't do that. Although, he barely knew the guy. Naruto bit his lip harder then came out of his thinking state when Sasuke walked out of the hospital. He had told the blonde to wait for him until he got off work in fifteen minutes. The doctor smiled at him and Naruto smiled back. "Where do you plan to take me on this nice Tuesday night?" he asked playfully.

Oh did Sasuke have plans. Seeing Karin made him realize, he had to take this blonde. But he was not like all the others. He didn't flaunt him because he was hot, rich, and a doctor. Which was strange dor him because he was so used to it by now. "How about the park? It's nearby."

"Cool! Let's go!" Naruto grabbed his hand then dragged him along. He needed to get these unhappy thoughts out of his head right now. Clear his mind. The blonde also needed to think about the Sakura situation. He knew he should pack all of his stuff and leave because he was spending so much time with Sasuke now. After that date, they had planned to go on another later this week and got to talk a little. Sasuke wanted to take him to lunch tomorrow so they could tell each other about the other.

The park was empty. It was expected since it was past ten but one could never be so sure. Sasuke kept on his toes then grabbed Naruto's hand. The blonde blushed a little then cleared his throat. "I know we're not officially together but it is a little cold out and your hand is cold."

"Smooth talker...you just wanna hold my hand." Naruto said, teasing him with his beautiful smile.

"I do want to hold it." They walked a little further and Naruto sat himself on a bench. The doctor kept hold of his hand and went to kiss it but the other pulled it away. Naruto didn't want to get pulled in again unless he got answers. "What's wrong?"

"I..I want to know what that boy was talking about earlier..." he said, fidgeting with his jacket pocket.

Sasuke sighed deeply. He was hoping Naruto had missed that little detail. "I met Karin at that club, Robustque. But I knew him since high school and he had always wanted me. We got so very drunk and started to dance. Next thing I know, we were having sex at my condo." Sasuke ran a pale hand through his hair and sighed deeply once again. "I never liked him like that and I was drunk...he see's it as me wanting to get in a relationship with him."

Naruto looked up at him. He was shocked to believe Sasuke could be so cruel. "Have you ever stopped to think how he feels?" he asked quietly.

"Well no but it's different-"

"How is it different Sasuke? Your disregarding his feelings and thats a little selfish." Naruto bit back coldly.

"Naruto, Karin only liked me because-"

"He has the right to like you!"

"Will you stop inter-"

"That is just so-" Sasuke covered his mouth with his hand and scowled. He was tired of listening to him babble on about Karin. Naruto's mouth was to pretty to be talking about dirty, used things. "Listen to me now." Naruto nodded and the doctor moved his hand away. "Karin only likes me because I'm rich and have a nice lifestyle. All of the people that like me want me for money, Naruto."

"But I-" Sasuke held up his hand.

"They only want to stick my dick in them because I have cash and good looks. They're all fake and will only say thay love me until I give them a wad of money." he sighed. "But you...your different. You have not tried to stick your hands down my pants or try to ask for money."

"Ha! Like I need your money bastard!" Naruto said without even realizing he interrupted again. Sasuke found this amusing and chuckled softly. The blonde looked over at him and blushed, realizing he had said something without meaning to. "S-sorry! It's just I don't want you to spoil me or even want your money. I want to know the real Sasuke...If you'll have me. Of course, I didn't think I was gay but-"

"Naruto your rambling." Sasuke said, still highly amused.

"S-shut up!" he said, blushing even more pink and pouting.

"Your so fucking cute.." the raven said before grabbing his chin and kissing him softly. Naruto closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his neck. His lips melded into Sasuke's and their lips moved against one another. The doctor pulled him closer so that he was sitting in his lap. A moist tongue slid into his slightly parted lips and coaxed his tongue to play.

The wet muscles twirled and wrestled with each other for what seemed like hours. Naruto moaned softly when Sasuke's tongue grazed the roof of his mouth. The raven became amused and decided he liked that noise and did it again. The blonde pulled away, panting and blushing. "B-bastard..." he said and Sasuke lightly pecked him on the lips.

"How cute." a unknown voice said.

Sasuke looked over and saw a silver haired man leaning against the tree. Was he watching the entire time? Naruto felt a little uneasy with this guy around, his glasses made it hard to see his eyes. The doctor scowled at him then wrapped a protective arm around Naruto's waist. "What do you want?" the stranger laughed.

"Oh nothing... Just wondering when you two were going to get it on. It seemed to be going that way since that blonde kept moaning like a virgin." Naruto blushed pink again and Sasuke growled a little. He stood up and glared at the silver haired man. "Look buddy, you need to scram or I'll-" The man raised an eyebrow in question and that pissed Sasuke off even more. Naruto grabbed his arm.

"C-can we just go? It's getting late anyways." he tried to reason. Sasuke scowled one last time at the stranger then started to walkaway with his blonde. Yes his blonde, Naruto was fucking his now. They were almost to the exit when they saw the stranger leaning on a tree near the exit. Sasuke only ignored him but Naruto couldn't. There was just something about this guy that creeped him out.

"Bye cutie." he said in a whisper then went to grab him from behind. His hand never touched him since Sasuke had made it hard by punching him. The stalker had fallen to the floor, holding his bloody nose and glaring at Sasuke. "You'll pay for that!" he said before running away. Naruto let out a breath of relief then smiled up at Sasuke. "Thanks but I can handle myself bastard." Sasuke only rolled his eyes and led him to his car.

Naruto put the key in the ignition then stuck his head out and kissed the raven. Sasuke put his pale hand on the back of his head and deepened the kiss. They pulled away after several tongue wars and the blonde smiled once again. "I had a great time. Call me tomorrow around twelve." he said before rollong up his window and driving off into the night.

He did catch the smile that was meant for him and it made his heart flutter and beat crazily. This was going to be interesting.

-0-

A giggled filled the air in the eerie and lonely looking house. Light spilled in through the windows and a figure was jumping on the bed. Sai was having fun at his lovers house. They had wine and he was given a tour of the house. Neji was also getting a little flustered with the lewd comments directed towards him.

"Your house is so fun!" Sai called as he fell onto the bed and huffed.

Neji chuckled. "You were here the other night."

"Well I was drunk and we only made it to the couch so shut up." Sai mumbled as he sat up straight and stretched. His day so far had been interesting. Naruto had been no fun after the ice doctor yelled at that kid and he had gotten bored of the silence. It's not like he wasn't concerned, the whole thing was ackward and weird.

He knew that redhead had something to do with Sasuke. He stiffened when they were at the resturaunt that day. People say he's way to observant but when people treat you like shit your whole life and your a loner then observing is all you could do. Sai had observed Naruto throughout high school and fucked with him by insulting his manly physique by saying he had a small penis.

Finally, in college, he had enough balls to actually sit next to the blonde in their editing class and have a decent conversation. It was good to have at least one person that didn't want to shove something down your throat. Sai smirked as he rolled over, he had quite the reputation as the campus slut that would do anything for sex. It finally caught up to him when someone pulled a knife on him so he quit.

Naruto has always loved but never recieved it back in earnest and Sai knew he deserved it as much as anyone. But Sasuke said something that urked him. One night stand huh? Well if Naruto were ever a one night stand then he'd have to get Gaara to castrate that Uchiha.

"Neji~" Sai purred, looking over his shoulder. The brunette turned pink then cleared his throat.

"Yes?"

"Is Sasuke-san a playboy?" he asked then strecthed his lanky body across the bed.

"Sorta. He's had several partners and only has one night stands when we go out drinking. Shikamaru and I don't think it's healthy. I'm glad he found Naruto." Sai tilted his head. Maybe Naruto wasn't a one night stand. Good, the Uchiha might not lose his baby makers. The bell ringing made Sai raise an eyebrow, his dark eyes went over to the clock on the night stand. It was 12:45 at night.

Out of curiousity, Sai got up to answer it and opened the door before Neji could. "Oh god...your here. I better come back later then." The artist pursed his lips then leaned on the door. "We're not doing anything so come in Sasuke-san." The other doctor strode in and Neji looked at him curiously.

"All not well in Uchiha land?" he asked

"Tsk...some friend. I come here for advice and you act like an ass." Sasuke said back and Neji only motioned for the couch. Sai followed and sat next to Neji while Sasuke sat across from both. The brunette crossed his legs and sipped the class of wine he poured for himself earlier. "What can I help you with?"

Sasuke cleared his throat and a blush dusted his cheeks. "God I can't believe I came here to tell you this but..Ireallylikenarutoanddon'tknowwhattodo." he finished quickly then looked anywhere but Neji. Sai raised an eyebrow. "Come again?" he asked and Sasuke sighed, clearly irritated at something.

"Ok one more time...I..really like Naruto and don't know how...to handle it.." Neji only smirked then started to chuckle a little. Sai rolled his eyes, getting bored with this conversation already. Sasuke had liked Naruto since they met, it was clearly evident he did. "But...I think I love him." This time, Sai sat up straighter and listened.

"You've only known him for two weeks Sasuke and gone on one date." Neji said but Sasuke shook his head.

"I really do think I am though. He's so different...he doesn't care about my money or looks. He cares about me and I've never felt that feeling when I kiss him." Sasuke mumbled the last part and Sai only smiled then hummed to get the other ravens attention.

"Silly Uchiha~ Of course Naru-chan doesn't care about your money. He wouldn't stop staring at you the first day and he's only ever done that to Sakura but she's a heartless bitch that cheated on him a lot." Sai waved his hand a little and Sasuke seemed annoyed when he mentioned her. Ah yes, what were they going to do about her when she woke? Maybe knock her over the head a few times so she won't ever wake up.

"I forgot about her. Does Naruto love her? From what I've heard..his friends don't like her very much and looking at her, I can tell she's a bitch." Sasuke sat back in his chair and placed two fingers on his chin. Sai only scoffed at the thought of someone thinking she was nice. That was one hell of a joke.

"He better not or I'll do terrible things to him. But I don't think you have to worry because Naru-chan has been having an inner battle with himself since she told him she had sex with me when I was wasted. It's sad how nice people are always attracted to assholes." Sasuke glared and Sai smiled. He got the joke. Honestly, Sai didn't think he was an asshole. In fact, Sai thanked him for making Naruto actually coming to work with a real smile on his face.

"It's late. I better go and get some sleep before I have to get up to go back to hell.." Neji raised his glass to that and led him out the door. Sai went into the bedroom and started to undress, he had no pajama's here so he decided to sleep naked to make Neji squirm. Truly, he had never felt this way about anyone before and his stomach went crazy with butterflies whenever Neji would hold him.

Maybe Neji is Sai's prince charming. He sure hoped so or it was ice cream eating time with dickless.

-0-

Sasuke held his cellphone in his hand and stared at it for a few moments. He was suppose to call Naruto four minutes ago but his nerves were shot from an earlier patient. This women came in with a bleeding leg and arm, a head on collision. She was only sixteen and was texting when a semi-truck hit her. She died as soon as they got her into the operating room.

He summoned the courage and dialed the number before putting the phone to his ear. It rang twice before Naruto answered. "Hey, bastard! Your five minutes late on the call!" the raven smiled a little. He knew he was kidding but he still felt terrible.

"Ah well I am a doctor baka." The blonde only huffed a little then giggled into the phone.

"I was only joking. So you on lunch break?"

"Actually, I just got done trying to..save this young lady." Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed. The other end went quiet before Naruto spoke again, concern in his voice.

"Are you okay? I mean if you need me to come over then I will. My boss won't mind."

"No, no. You have a job too and well it happens and I suppose I should've expected it since she was dumbass and was texting while driving." Sasuke could feel the eye roll from the other end.

"Sorry Sasuke. I mean I can't like fix it or anything but I can only be here for you."

"Thank you Naruto." Sasuke smiled a little, feeling better.

"Oh oh! Sasuke-san! Ooohh are you two having phone sex?"

"Thanks for ruining the moment Sai! Hey give me back-"

"Naruto...?" Sasuke looked at the phone and saw he was still there. "Naruto?"

"Ah god he can run fast...Hey Sasuke! Is Neji around?"

"No Sai...give him the phone back."

"Wait a sec! Tell Neji that I'll be by his house a little late because my editor wants me to stay late and stuff."

"Sai! Give it back!" There was Naruto, thank god. Sasuke could hear the struggled on the other line then footsteps.

"Jeez. Stupid jerk. Sorry bout' that Sasuke."

"It's okay. So are we still on for that date?"

"Y-yeah! Of course! You can tell me the details later. Work and all."

"Alright. I'll talk to you when you get here."

"Bye!" The line went dead and Sasuke put the phone in his pocket. He only smiled then chuckled a little. Naruto was such a strange one and his friends were even stranger. But he wasn't like the others, he was nice, funny, so damn cute at times, and considerate of those around him. The doctor got up from where he was sitting in the lounge and left through the door.

Today would be a good day. A very very good day. Naruto's sunshine personality had cheered him up and lifted a huge weight off his shoulders. Sasuke had never felt this good in years. A smile actually graced his lips and it wasn't forced.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh boy, oh boy. That was fun to write. Karin sure is determined to get Sasu but will he succeed in getting him? Pfftt...yeah sure. And when will Sakura decide to wake up hm? We'll just have to see won't we? What about that creeper that got punched huh? Don't forget him folks because he will appear once again! The reviews were great and thank you! Until next time~ -Snow<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Ah dear readers just a warning! After this week is finals at my school so i'll be busy this week trying to study. I'll update as much as possible and keep your attention alive. Thank you and Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>911 Emergency<strong>_

_**Chapter Five**_

* * *

><p>Naruto blew a strand of hair out of his eyes as he typed away on his computer. Another week has passed and he had a great time with Sasuke on their date. They went out to dinner again at a different resturaunt and had a good time talking more about themselves. The blonde had told them they should slow their relationship down since he was trying to fight his inner battle of being gay and the fact that his girlfriend is still in a coma.<p>

It was Tuesday afternoon. He had a meeting to attend to with Sai and a few other members of their team. A new author was introducing his book and the editors had to be there to review it. Naruto saved his data then put his computer on hibernate before joining Sai. "Do you think the new guy will be cute?" the raven asked him and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I'm telling Neji your planning on hitting on the new guy~" he teased and Sai scowled playfully.

"Hmph! He should be jealous. Maybe he would take me on a date tomorrow night then take me to his house to have a passionate night!" Naruto pretended to gag and the raven pushed his shoulder playing. The two continued to talk as they entered the elevator. The blonde pressed the button and they went up to the third floor. "Your disgusting." he said walking out and Sai smirked.

"I'm disgusting? What about you? Sasuke wants to plunge into that plump ass and you would so let him!" Sai laughed as Naruto blushed and stuttered, trying to convince he wouldn't.

"Your such a pervert! Gaahhh why do I hang out with you?"

"Cause you love me~" Sai opened the door to the meeting room and they sat at the long stainless steel table. They were the last ones there, well almost last. The author had yet to show up.

"Who in gods name said I love you?" the blonde asked opening his folder and taking a pen from the container near them.

"Weelll I would assume you would since- holy shit balls.." his dark eyes moved away from the blonde and directed towards a pale man with dangerous eyes and a serpents smile. "He is U.G.L.Y!" Sai whispered to Naruto. The blonde only rolled his eyes a second time that day and looked at the man with a raised eyebrow. This guy looked like a pedophile, not an author.

He had long black hair, golden eyes with purple under the slits of his tear ducts. He wore a expensive looking suit and stood up straighter than a line. "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. I am Orochimaru." he bowed a little and Naruto clicked his pen open then raise his hand. The pale man looked over at him and his eyes glinted. "Yes, the blonde."

"Orochimaru-san, I have a quick question before we begin your editory. What book have you written exactly?" Orochimaru smirked, it was not sexy like Sasuke's. It was plain creeper status.

"Excellent question. I have written a story called "_The Sound Four._" A horror story about four murderers killing with a tragic ending." Naruto felt his spine shiver to the bone and kept his mouth shut. He leaned back in his chair and someone turned the projector on. The snake like man started to go over the stories plot line and how it was written.

The blonde ocassionally paid attention and took down a few notes. He noticed Sai was unusually quiet and looked over at him. The raven had his head down and he was taking notes. "Psstt, Sai." his friend looked up and raised an eyebrow. "That guy is fucking creepy..." Sai nodded then looked over at the author as he was showing them a few pages he took from the book. "I just want to get out of here!" he whispered back then went back to notes.

"Now as you can see, I need a hard working editor that is determined and motivated." Orochimaru said and his golden eyes roamed the room. His eyes landed on Naruto and Sai, it was like he was choosing between the two. Naruto hoped that this creepy man would not pick him, he did not plan on spending time with this creep. "You, with the black hair. Your name?"

"Sai...sir."

"Yes well, you shall be my editor." A man stood up at the end of the table and cleared his throat. Orochimaru looked like he was about to whip out a katana and slice him in two. "Yes?"

"Orochimaru-san, we will decide of your editor. Sai-kun has an assignment already and we will choose someone that has no assignment." Naruto mentally sighed and Sai looked less tense. The snake like man only smirked then bowed. "Of course. Thank you for your time." he took his leave and the lights came on. The blonde picked up his notes and left the room with Sai.

"Wow...that was just creepy." Sai shivered and nodded in agreement.

"I was going to piss myself if I was stuck with him. He looked like he was about to rape me with his eyes!" Naruto laughed. They got in the elevator and walked in. There was a man in there already. He looked very familiar. The blonde shurgged it off and the elevator went down. Sai kept talking about the creepy man and the other looked at them. His glasses glinted and he smiled at Naruto.

The editor paid him no mind since he was listening to his friend and laughing. The elevator dinged and they walked out. Naruto was telling Sai about the date when the other man stepped in front of him. Sai looked at him curiously and Naruto only waved to him, telling him he would be fine. Sai walked off and the silver haired man smiled.

"I'm Kabuto. Nice to meet you." he extended his hand and Naruto shook it.

"Naruto, pleasure. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering...do you have a map cause I got lost in your eyes." Naruto scoffed then laughed. That was the cheesiest pick up line he had ever heard. Kabuto looked a little taken back when he laughed and actually had to wipe tears from his eyes.

"O-oh god! I'm sorry b-but I'm with someone and that was just lame!" he laughed some more and this time Kabuto looked like he was about to punch him.

"Look you little ass-"

"Naruto!" Sai called then came over. He looked at Kabuto then smiled his award winning fake smile. "He has a call, sorry! He has no time for asswipe losers~" he grabbed the blondes arm and dragged him away, leaving a shocked Kabuto behind.

"Thanks Sai. I think I know why I'm your bud. Do I really have a call?" Sai nodded and handed him his cell phone.

"It's your boytoy~" he sang then pranced away before Naruto could hit him.

"Hello?" Naruto went over to his desk and sat down while he waited for a reply.

"Hey Naruto. I wanted to invite you to lunch. I'll come get you."

"Sure sure. Lemme give you directions to my office." Naruto told him the address then hung up. He looked over at Sai, who was giggling into his phone. Neji probably called him, figures. The blonde got up and grabbed his jacket then hurried downstairs. He made it downstairs and waved to Ino. She waved back and he went over.

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing just wondering why you look so livid to leave the office. I read in the paper that your girlfriend was hit by a bus." Naruto rolled his eyes. After he told the other blonde he wasn't single, they became good friends.

"Yeah well..she cheated on me. So I'm going out with someone else."

"Ooh~ Who who?"

"Someone you don't know...a doctor." Naruto wiggled his eyebrows and Ino laughed a little. "He's really nice and treats me good." he blushed a little and the other blonde smiled."Well good luck Naru. Oh crap, creeper heading your way." she pointed a manicured finger towards Naruto's right and he looked over to see Kabuto walking towards them. He waved good bye to Ino and tried to escape out the entrance but Kabuto was to quick. He caught the blonde by the arm and smiled a little.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot. Why not try again hm? Your lover won't find out." Naruto tried to pull away but the others grip was strong.

"Hey buddy, screw you! Let go and leave me alone. I already told you no!" screw being nice. This guy was persistent. He pulled and yanked but Kabuto squeezed his arm harder. "Ow! Lemme go!"

"He said let go, jackass." a deep voice said and Naruto nearly started to sing. The two turned to Sasuke. He wore a scowl and dislodged Kabuto's hand from the blondes arm. The raven pulled him closer and wrapped a protective arm around Naruto's waist and growled. "Take a hike before I make you blinder than you already are asshole."Kabuto scowled then put his hands in his pockets before stalking off in the other direction. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and smiled then kissed his cheek. He looked over to Ino then pointed to his boyfriend and mouthed, 'This is him.' Ino gave him a thumbs up then giggled when Sasuke looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. Naruto only smiled and they left the building.

"Thank you. He wouldn't take no for an answer." he said as he got in the SUV.

"Hn. He better not fucking touch you again or I'll remove his eyes and shove them up his ass." Sasuke gripped the wheel then start the car. He started to pull out as the blonde giggled and turned on the radio.

"What is with you and shoving things up peoples asses? Are you trying to tell me something~?" Naruto purred and Sasuke briefly looked at him. He only chuckled then changed the radio channel. The blonde pouted when he didn't recieve an answer.

"I've shoved plenty of things in many asses and I would like a break. It's nice to just date someone without worrying about sex." Naruto blushed a little and Sasuke grabbed his hand. He stroked his knuckle with his thumb and kept driving down the street. This made Naruto blush deep red and smile. "Bastard...so much meaning in your words."

Sasuke chuckled yet again then pulled up to heaven. His favorite ramen shop in the entire city. Ichiruka's! He got out of the car and nearly ran to the entrance. "Come on, Sasuke!" he called as he entered and dragged Sasuke along. They sat down at a booth and the blonde was having a giggle fit. "God your the greatest! How did you know I love ramen?"

"It was a hunch." the raven shrugged. An old man in a white apron came over with a pad and pencil.

"Naruto my boy! You haven't showed up in ages!" Naruto laughed then looked over at Sasuke. He smiled a little then looked back at the chef. "Yeah well work has been killing me. I've been real busy and finally I had the chance to come here!" The old man laughed.

"The usual then? What about you young man?"

"Whatever he's having."

"Alright! Miso ramen coming right up!" he walked away and Naruto smiled at Sasuke. He leaned over and kissed him softly then pulled away quickly. The raven licked his lips and smirked. "Happy I brought you here?" Naruto nodded then sighed happily as he put his chin onto his palms."This place was my favorite when I was little. My dad brought my brothers and I here when mom went out of town." Naruto smiled a little as he played with the salt shaker. He twirled it in his fingers and Sasuke looked at him with confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Ah sorry! I guess it's time I tell you. My parents died in a plane crash about ten years ago. I was fifteen, Kyuubi was twenty and Diedara was nineteen. My brothers got two jobs and rented an apartment for us. It wasn't all that glamourous but I got a good education because of them. Now, Diedara owns a sex shop and Kyuu works at our fathers business as VP. He couldn't work there when they died because my father's brother wanted the power and money all to himself." Naruto looked up at Sasuke and smiled. He didn't want his boyfriend to worry about him.

Before Sasuke could utter a word, their food came and Naruto dug in. The conversation was over. They ate in silence and after four more bowls of ramen for the blonde, they left. Sasuke drove them back to his office and he sighed then looked over at him. "See you back at the hospital." The blonde nodded then kissed him. They parted and Sasuke drove off.

As soon as his car disappeared, Naruto broke out in giggles again then hurried inside to tell Sai. Even though he had spilled about his parents, he was surprisingly happy and giddy. He tackled Sai at his desk and started to tell him about lunch.

"So he did take you to that place I suggested." Naruto stopped talking and his face scrunched up in anger.

"You bastard! How dare you ruin my moment by thinking Sasuke had read my mind!" Sai only chuckled nervously.

"N-Naru-chan! W-what are you doing with that p-pen?" The blonde only smiled evily and clicked the silver pen. "C-come we can talk about this!"

A scream of agony was heard throughout the entire building.

-0-

Sai sat on a hospital table, holding out his injured hand. Naruto sat in the corner, his arms angrily crossed over his chest. The raven winced when Neji cleaned the deep cut and rolled his eyes. "Why must you always be a smartass? I wouldn't get you injured." Sai pouted then glared at his best friend.

"That crazy ass blonde did it! He just fucking stabbed me with my own pen! Insane I tell you!"

"Would you like me to give you another hole in your other hand?" the blonde said in a dangerous tone and Sai craddled his hand to his chest, looking completely wounded. "No!" Neji only chuckled in amusement and wrapped the pale hand then kissed his knuckles. Sai blushed pink and cleared his throat.

Naruto only rolled his eyes. "Well I'm going to blow this popsicle stand and go see Sakura."

"You mean give Sasuke a blowjob in the janitors-" A pen was thrown in his direction and Sai ducked out of the way.  
>What is with you and pens?"<p>

The blonde smirked as he went down the hall. He felt very good, very good indeed. Nothing could stop him from feeling so giddy and happy. Not even Sai and his huge ego. Naruto nearly glided to Sakura's room and opened the door. It was empty but he didn't mind. He sat down and crossed his legs. He leaned back in the chair and whistled a tune.

His mind wondered back to his dilemma with Sakura. He had decided to break up with her once she woke up. If she ever did wake up. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. She was such a bitch. Never considered him. When her birthday rolled around, she expected him to give her a big gift when he got socks for his birthday or even a tie. Ooh a tie, how thoughful.

"No wonder I see so much smoke. Your brain is working to hard." Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke's smirking face in front of him. He glared half heartedly then huffed. "Jerk! Thinking is regular thing for me! I'm an editor!"

"Are you sure? Could've fooled me." Naruto got up and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders. The raven put his hands on his hips and kissed him deeply. The blonde squeaked when a tongue invaded his mouth. Sasuke made the blonde into a moaning mess as his tongue did it's magic. Suddenly, one monitor started to beep and Sasuke dislodged himself from the perfect pink lips.

"Shit!" he cursed and went over to the machine. He started to work on it by pressing a few buttons. The monitor calmed down and Sasuke stood up straight then looked at Naruto. "She'll be waking any day now. Her body is responding to the medicine and is getting ready to wake." The blonde frowned and Sasuke kissed it away from his beautiful face.

"B-but she'll kill me when she finds out I'm getting it on with someone else. Especially a guy!" Naruto exclaimed and the raven only chuckled. "Don't chuckle and look all smug bastard!"

"All you do is worry. Just tell her to fuck off and that's she a loose whore. I've done it plenty of times."

"I'm not an asshole!"

"What about that glasses guy huh?" Naruto flushed.

"He tried to use this cheesy line on me and would not stop trying to get me out on a date. He even insisted I go with him and ignore my lover!" Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he growled.

"I'll definately kill him..." Naruto smiled a little and they kissed once again.

"Sorry to interrupt this love fest but you have a visitor Uchiha." the blonde turned his head to see Shikamaru leaning in the doorway and blushed. He moved away from Sasuke and they walked out together. The raven looked grumpy, considering they were interrupted twice. He tensed and stopped, Naruto bumped into him then was grabbed. He was pulled to the left and a black blur went past them and fell to the floor.

"Oooww Sasuke~" the figure whined and got up. Itachi Uchiha got up from the floor and straightened his tie. "I just wanted a hug!" he moved forward and Naruto pushed Sasuke towards him. The brothers hugged but the younger looked very uncomfortable while the older looked like he was about to burst with happiness. Naruto laughed at his expense and Sasuke decided to bring him in the brotherly hug. "Ack!" he called and was squished under Itachi's arm.

"Alright thats enough aniki! You got your damn hug!" Sasuke pulled away and brought Naruto with him. The oldest Uchiha cleared his throat and smiling down at Naruto. The youngest huffed then put an arm around his blondes waist. "You never visit me at work unless your here to torture me or invite me to one of father's ridiculous parties. Please tell me its the first one." Naruto looked up curiously then tilted his head to the left. Sasuke found that incredibly cute and blushed a light shade of pink.

"What kind of party?" the blonde asked before Sasuke could recover.

"I'm so glad you asked, Naru-chan. Our family holds a huge party to celebrate our success in life. There is dancing and a lot of gourmet food. You'll have to talk here and there but altogether its fun." Naruto's eyes lite up when he heard food and nearly bounced out of his clothes and danced.

"Food? Can I go?" he asked with a smile and Sasuke prayed Itachi wouldn't look at him. He did and the raven was doomed. Being the sadistic fuck he was. Itachi only frowned a little then tapped his index finger against his chin.

"Hmm...well only our family can attend this party but you can go if Sasuke takes you." Sasuke cursed his brother and Naruto's cuteness. The blonde looked up at Sasuke and pulled out the puppy eyes and pouty lip. He made his eyes sparkle and the raven gulped a little. How could someone influence him to do something he didn't want to do?

"Pwweeeaassee Sasuke! I'll be a good boooyyyy! Please please pllleeeassseee~" Itachi looked amused and Sasuke was ready to wring his neck. He sighed in defeat and the blonde cheered by kissing him fiercely then dancing in victory. "Yes! Delicous food, here I come!"

"You seem to be whipped already Sasu-chan." Itachi said as if it was nothing and Sasuke turned red with anger. He threw a punch at his brother but he dodged it and went over to Naruto. "Ah temper temper little brother. Now, remember to dress formally. I'm sure Sasuke can lend you a suit. Why don't you spend the night hm? The party is tomorrow night." Naruto looked up at him then giggled. The doctor looked at his brother and resisted the powerful urge to shout out in triumph. A hot blonde in his house with him, nearly naked. He felt a warm liquid run down to his lip and quickly covered it up.

"Sasuke? Your bleeding! Oh my god!" Naruto ran over and Itachi laughed in amusement. He pretended to wipe his eyes then chuckled one last time. "Don't be late!" he called over his shoulder and left. The blonde was stuffing tissue in Sasuke's nose when Sai came over then looked at the other raven.

"What'd you do? Show him your tiny penis?" Naruto turned red and took out a pen from his pocket.

Sai had gotten stabbed a second time that day in his other hand.

-0-

The blonde decided to spend the night at his boyfriends house since his hotel seemed empty and lonely. He was currently bouncing in the passenger seat as they drove to the doctor's house. He had never been there and was curious how Sasuke decorated his home. Probably all black. Naruto laughed at his own joke, making Sasuke raise an eyebrow.

"Nothing, nothing. Are we there yet?"

"Just around the corner." The black SUV turned onto a different street and parked in front of a two story house. It looked plain enough to Naruto. He blinked as he got out then hurried to the door with his backpack. He felt like a little kid having a sleepover for the first time in his life. Of course, he had many sleepovers when he was a kid but this one felt different. Maybe because it wasn't a sleepover at your friends house but rather your boyfriends.

Sasuke unlocked the door and the blonde sped in and turned on the lights for him. Naruto's mouth dropped open and his backpack fell to the floor. The walls were a creamy white with dark blue lining on every corner. The carpet was dark blue also with white and black furniture. Curtains were white and black as well. At least it wasn't all black like he suspected. "Nice place!" he exclaimed.

The doctor rolled his eyes as he picked up the backpack and headed towards the stairs. "I'll put this away while you enjoy...my carpet. Idiot." Naruto rolled around the clean carpet and felt it with his fingers. It was so soft, he couldn't resist. He literally played on Sasuke's carpet the entire time the raven was upstairs. He moved to the couch and laid on it, smelling Sasuke all over. He smelled like cinnamon and vanilla mixed together. It made his toes curl in delight.

"Wow, I'm actually jealous of an object now." Sasuke's voice rang out and the blonde sat up then chuckled as he scratched behind his head. The doctor shook his head and sat next to him before grabbing the remote and turning the flat screen tv on. Naruto curled up next to him and sighed in delight. "Your house is awesome."

"I noticed." he wrapped a pale arm around the blondes shoulders and kissed his forehead. "I took tomorrow off so I can prepare you for my parents. Mainly my father. My mother has an idea that I'm gay but my father believes I'm straighter than he is and throws sluts at me so I can give him a grandchild."

"That blows." Naruto said then grabbed the remote and started to channel surf. After fifteen minutes of going through the channels, they both decided that there was nothing on and decided to start getting ready for bed. Sasuke insisted they needed rest if he was going to teach the blonde how to be polite and humble. Yeah, like that would happen.

Naruto found himself yawning as he brushed his teeth and pulled on an oversized shirt. He spit out the toothpaste then washed out his mouth. The blonde went into the room and saw Sasuke typing on his computer. He looked up at him and smirked. He opened the covers for his boyfriend, Naruto crawled in and nuzzled a clean blue pillow. "What are you typing?" he asked curiously and tried to look over. Sasuke only chuckled and moved it away. "I'm informing my mother I'm bringing a guest. Lay down, I'm almost finished." Naruto pouted then curled into the comforter.

Sasuke typed for another five minutes then turned off the laptop and set it on the nightstand. He ran a hand through his hair and looked down at the sleeping blonde. He resisted molestation and turned off the light before getting into bed himself. The doctor petted Naruto's cheek then pulled him close and felt his eyes growing heavy.

With all his playboy actions and sleeping around, he had never been in bed with someone so warm. Maybe Naruto was the one. He had good morals and didn't seem to care about the money, just stupidly entertained with his furniture. A chuckle erupted from his lips and he fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I will admit I did rush the ending but who cares? :D Ok well maybe my fans do but I'm a bit tired and well I'm saving the training and party for the next chapter. Unfortunately, Karin does not show up but Kabuto does~ Ooohh things are getting creepier and creepier with Oro and Kabsy on the scene! So I'll give a huge hint for next chapter!<strong>_

_**Fugaku, anger, pink hair, kisses and yellow eyes~ **_

_**Oh man that was one good hint huh? Just little hints for you to figure the drama next chapter. Thank you for the reviews and enjoy~ -Snow-chan**_


End file.
